Theirry Copien
Theirry Copien is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Liam. Overview Theirry is tall with eyes bluer than a summer sky. He has a grace to him that cannot be damaged by an sense of urgency that can often take him over. He recently discovered a mortal woman named Jane who works in a Marketing department who has a beautiful voice that she had never given voice to because of how she has become trapped in a banal world. She also has a discerning ear for music. Jane Jane became Theirry's project. He sent dreams to her, trying to get her to follow him but she could never speak in the dreams, feeling that her voice was imprisoned deep down in a dungeon with hundreds of other cells. After an incident with humming at work and being shushed by a co-worker, Melanie, who is quite possibly an Autumn Person, She began thinking of joining a choir and another co-worker, Nasim, encouraged her. That night, in her dream, though she couldn't speak, she remembered hearing the Mormon Tabernacle Choir and lifted her voice in voiceless song... Theirry was getting through to her. The next day, Jane spent her break calling a Unitarian Church about joining their choir. Then, she was working on coupons again when one showed up quite different from the others. The name on it was Theirry Copien. Aside from its very neat handwriting, in the comment boxes was written words that spoke directly to her. Do you have any comments? "No... but I think you should sing because the stifling of beauty, while not a crime, is truly lamentable." That stopped Jane in shock. How could this person know? She took the coupon home with her. She dreamed again that night of the man and sang voicelessly once again. The man gestured more to her and she felt failure creeping in, but she finally remembered the coupon, now a scroll, and opened it. While she didn't know the Latin she found there, she found she could sing it. Everything changed. A Whole New World On Friday, Jane left work early. She was a different person and the oppressiveness of the office was more than she could take. She had stifled her voice all day and resented it. As she got to her car, which she called Charlie, she saw a strange man. The man asked if he could get a ride to choir practice. Jane was shocked. "I'm not going to choir practice. Who are you!?" She felt like she slipped out of a dream again, or maybe into one. He introduced himself as Theirry and as Jane got more agitated, asking him what he had been doing to her, he admitted to not being mortal and asked her to open the letter again... the coupon that was again a scroll. She opened it and was washed by Glamour. She could see Theirry as he was, dressed in silk and satin with a blasted tree blazoned on his chest and a sword at his side. She also found her Honda, Charlie, was now a horse. Theirry explained to her that he thought a bard needed a better ride than a combustion engine. He invited her to come with him because he had much to show her. "I will," she said, and took his hand to enter a new world. Notes From the story, it is uncertain if Jane Chrysalised or was only enchanted. References # CTD. Noblesse Oblige: The Book of Houses, pp. 107-111. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Liam (CTD)